one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guile vs Deathstroke (Street Fighter vs DC)
Guile vs Deathstroke One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 13 ' ' Guile waited in the plane. The ride was getting old. Suddenly, the plane started to rock and turn, and then the plane was falling straight down to the ground. Guild quickly jumped out of the plane right before it hit the ground. Guile landed right next to Deathstroke, who was in the middle of looking through at gun. “Did you shoot that plane?” said Guile. “I don’t give that type of information to strangers, so get lost.” said Deathstroke, still looking at his gun. “Because if you shot that plane, men have died and people have gotten serious injuries because of you! I am not leaving without a fight!” said Guile as he bared his fists. “I gave you a chance to get lost. Now go to hell.” said Deathstroke as he finally looked at Guile. ' ' Live and Let Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' Fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Guile ran at Deathstroke and grabbed his head. Guile then smashed the head into the ground, and kicked Deathstroke into a grass hill. Deathstroke got up and chucked the rock at Guile, and then aimed his gun at Guile. Guile quickly smashed the rock and ran at Deathstroke. ' ' 50… ' ' Guile tried to zig zag while running, but Deathstroke was too good of a sniper. Deathstroke shot Guile straight in the arm, and then in the leg. Guile fell to the ground, and Deathstroke ran at Guile. ' ' 40… ' ' Deathstroke grabbed his swords, but Guile quickly got up and punched Deathstroke in the face. Deathstroke got up and quickly grabbed his pistols, but Guile was too fast. Guile kicked Deathstroke in the chest, and then created a Sonic Hurricane and chucked it at Deathstroke. ' ' 30… ' ' The Hurricane hit Deathstroke, and Deathstroke flew backwards. Deathstroke then climbed a tree and grabbed his sniper. Deathstroke aimed his sniper, but their was no Guile to aim at. Guile disappeared. Deathstroke looked around, but their was no sight of him. Then, Deathstroke felt a punched in the face, and Deathstroke flew out of the tree and fell to the ground. ' ' 20… ' ' Deathstroke looked up, and Guile was heading right to him. Deathstroke moved away just in time before getting kicked by Guile. Deathstroke then grabbed his staff and whacked Guile in the face a dozen times. Deathstroke quickly kicked Guile into the air and grabbed his pistols. ' ' 10… ' ' Deathstroke started firing his pistols, but Guile kept dodging the bullets. Guile started coming down to the ground, but Deathstroke kept on shooting. Guile still dodging every bullet, was coming down fast. Deathstroke then had an idea. Deathstroke grabbed his swords and waited until Guile came to the ground. Right before Guile reached the ground, Deathstroke swung his sword and sliced Guile’s head off clean off of his body. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deathstroke grabbed Guile’s money and walked away. ' ' THIS MELEE’S VICTORY GOES TO… Deathstroke!!!!!!